metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Binoculars
The binoculars, or scope, are long-range, lightweight scouting devices. Use by Big Boss Naked Snake used binoculars during the Virtuous Mission as well as Operation Snake Eater, primarily to scout ahead for enemies and possible things to exploit on the enemy. These binoculars were designed for use in the U.S. military, being strong, waterproof, and filled with nitrogen gas to prevent the lens from fogging. The eyepiece, objective lenses, and prism were coated to reduce glare and could work fairly well in dark places. The binoculars weighed 1.0kg (2.2 lbs). During the San Hieronymo Incident in November 1970, Big Boss procured some binoculars from the prison. Several of the Soviet officers also used binoculars, presumably to scan for intruders or survey the area. During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, the Militaires Sans Frontières utilized binoculars for presumably scouting ahead and surveying the area during missions. During his missions into Cuba in December 1974-March 1975, Big Boss utilized binoculars for scouting enemies. They were also equipped with a directional microphone, thus ensuring that he would be able to listen in on the enemy from far away. Use by Venom Snake In 1984, Venom Snake used an Intel Scope ("Int. Scope") which allowed him to observe and mark enemy soldiers. Additionally, the binoculars could be used in conjunction with Quiet, to give orders to her for targeting specific soldiers. Use by Solid Snake and Raiden During FOXHOUND's history as a U.S. Army infiltration unit, the FOXHOUND unit utilized specially developed binoculars that were derived from NASA technology that was originally intended for planetary exploration, although their heavy mass meant that they rarely ever used them during missions. Solid Snake, during his mission into Outer Heaven during the Outer Heaven Uprising, made use of binoculars. The Outer Heaven personnel presumably used these for scouting purposes. Solid Snake managed to procure the NIKOS F500 brand of binoculars and use them during his mission into Zanzibar Land during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance. The Zanzibar Land soldiers presumably used them for similar purposes. Solid Snake utilized binoculars during his mission on Shadow Moses Island. They were also the only equipment that Snake was allowed to carry onto Shadow Moses to quell the situation on the island, due to his official mission also being to investigate whether the Sons of Big Boss terrorist group has the capacity to launch a nuclear strike. As such, the binoculars was likewise one of only two equipment that Snake actually brought onto Shadow Moses with him (the only other being a pack of cigarettes that he smuggled in via his stomach, taking advantage of an earlier shot provided by Naomi Hunter to suppress his stomach acids). Raiden utilized binoculars during his mission on the Big Shell. These binoculars were a high-end military model with auto-focus and zoom features. Use by U.S. organizations During the Big Shell Incident, a member of the New York Police Department used binoculars to observe the the off-shore platform from the Verrazano Bridge. A U.S. soldier from a joint Army-Marines team used binoculars to monitor the situation on the Volta River, during the attempted capture of Liquid Ocelot in the Guns of the Patriots Incident. Behind the scenes Binoculars are often among the player's starting inventory throughout much of the Metal Gear series. 2D games In both Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, the Binoculars allow Solid Snake to see one screen ahead in any direction adjacent to his current location. They prove useful in avoiding enemy soldiers when progressing to the next screen, to which the player is initially blind. For obvious reasons, the Binoculars cannot be used in enclosed rooms that occupy one game screen. 3D games The Scope in Metal Gear Solid allows for first person viewing and control. Pressing the Punch button zooms in, and the Weapon button zooms out electronically. The Scope returns in the Plant Chapter of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, for use by Raiden. It could also be used by Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid 2's Trial Edition, but this was removed from the final version's Tanker Chapter, and its functions assigned to the Camera instead. The Codec conversation relating to it during the Tanker Chapter was nonetheless included in dummied data in the final version. Binoculars are used by Naked Snake in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. The same type is also available in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Instead of using binoculars in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Solid Snake uses the Solid Eye. The zoom function of the cameras and sniper rifles can be used as substitutes for binoculars. In Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Big Boss uses binoculars equipped with a directional microphone.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Your Binoculars are equipped with a directional microphone. You should be able to listen in on whatever they're pointed at. The binoculars, called the Int-scope, returns in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Appearances *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' *''Metal Gear Solid'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain''. Notes and references Category:Items in Metal Gear Category:Items in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid V Category:Optical devices